Under The War Torn Lights Of A 69 Sky
by Beausaur
Summary: Shuuhei wants to join thw army of his hero and live up to the legacy of the man who saved him. What struggles will Shuuhei have to deal with as he falls in love slowy with his captain. Sergeant Kensei Muguruma If you like this story let me know. Possibly Rated M later
1. Search For A Hero

Under The War Torn Lights Of A 69 Sky

Japanese Army Enlistment Form

Name: Shuuehei Hisagi

Age: 18

Race: Caucasian

Date Of Birth: August 14

References: General Tosen 

Weight: 67 kg(148 lbs)

Height: 181 cm (5'11)

Reason For Enlistment: So that I may one day grow up to be a great general, like General Muguruma. I want to be able to fight and protect my country with honor and pride.

Shuuhei sat nervously at his chair in the Army enlistment agency. For as long as Shuuhei could remember all he wanted to do in life was to join the army, and today was the day he was being reviewed for enlistment. He had passed all his written and physical tests and now he was at the last step of his journey. Today would ultimately decide the raven haired boy's future.

At long last an older looking man stepped into the office holding Shuuhei's enlistment paperwork. Shuuhei nervously eyed the man and began tapping his leg on the wooden floor.

The old man stopped in front of Shuuhei's chair and extended a hand to Shuuhei. "Hello, you must be Mr. Hisagi. I am Head General Yamamoto."

The raven haired boy stood up to shake the man's hand and nodded. "Yes I'm Shuuhei."

General Yamamoto shook his hand back and gave a abrupt nod. "Please be seated, we have quite a bit to discuss."

Shuuhei sat back in his uncomfortable wooden seat and eyed the man.

" I have read over your enlistment form and it appears rather interesting to say the least." Said General Yamamoto

Shuuhei gripped his chair and nodded at the grey haired General. "Yes sir, I've been working at this for a while now. It's all I've ever wanted."

The General interlaced his fingers and looked into curiously into Shuuhei's eyes. "Mr. Hisagi… My first question is what do you think qualifies you to be a solider?"

Shuuhei started to slowly regain confidence and regain memory of why he was here and what he needed to accomplish. Shuuhei's eyes began to blaze with confidence. The raven haired boy lifted his head and gave a quick smirk to the head general and began to answer the question.

" Head General Yamamoto, since the time I was nine I have always wanted to be solider. I belive it is my calling to serve our country and protect to the best of my abilities as a human. You see sir, when I was a young child my house was ransacked by the rebels and since I grew up with no father around it was simply my mother and I. But during the shouts of the rebels some one over heard. The person who heard was a Military officer. He barged in and apprehended the rebels and saved my family. If it was not for that man I would not be sitting here today in this office."

Shuuhei took a deep breath and looked into the understanding eyes of the Head General.

"It was that man who made me want to enlist in the military. That man is my soul purpose for living."

The captain eyed him trying to decipher the raven haired boys words.

" Shuuhei, that is a very touching story. I love to hear a boy with such a passion for joining the army. It sounds like you have quite a plan figured out. But here is my next question… What is your affiliation with Sergeant Muguruma?" said Yamamoto

Shuuhei let out a very faint blush. Shuuhei took in a deep breath and lifted his head high and moved his shoulders back.

"Sergeant Muguruma was the Sergeant that saved me and my mother on that fateful day. That man is my hero. I want to be like him… I wish to repay my debt to him"

Yamamoto picked up a radio and looked into the hazel eyes of Shuuhei

"Perhaps we should notify Sergeant Muguruma so you can meet him?"

A sheer look of panic spread across Shuuhei's face

"Please sir! Don't tell Muguruma im here. Kensei must not know of me." Shouted a frantic Shuuhei

The General put down his radio and crossed his arms.

"Boy this isn't some game here. Lives are lost in the army. Why would you not want him to know you are here?" said Yamamoto

Shuuhei stood up and slammed his fist into the desk

" Because I don't want Kensei to see me until he see's how far I have come from that day! How I'm not some whiny kid anymore. I need to earn his respect in order to earn his trust."

Yamamoto smiled at the raven haired boy.

"Shuuhei… My my you have quite a fire in you. I like to see that. So in turn I will honor your request and not speak of you or who you are."

Shuuehei sighed in relief and shifted in his chair

" Thank you General" Said Shuuhei

" One thing. You better be prepared for this. The army is not a easy place… and neither is General Muguruma. He is stubborn,arrogant and aggressive… He is also a perfect solider. You will be lucky if you make it a day in his squadron" Uttered Yamamoto

Shuuhei gave the General a look of confusion

" General what do you mean?"said Shuuhei

"What I mean is that you are here by enlisted in to company of Squad 9, the Vanguard squad, The 69th squad as they put it now. So you Shuuhei Hisagi are now a solider" Yamamoto stood up and out stretched his hand to the now in shock Shuuhei "Welcome to the force kid"

Shuuhei stood up an shook the Generals hand with a tight firm grip.

" I promise I won't let you down!"

Yamamoto filled out the paper work and handed it to Shuuhei.

"You report at the airport tomorrow at 8am. And don't be late. I will have someone to pick you up at your house at 7 am."

Shuuhei nodded and saluted the General. Shuuhei left the Office and drove happily home in his Jeep eager to start his new life as a solider.


	2. Memories Await

Under The War Torn Lights Of A 69 Sky

Shuuhei tossed and turned in his bed. All the young man could think about was his ever arriving quest that lay ahead of him. As soon as the boy fell asleep his mind was filled with the recuring dream of the white haired savior. The same drean keeps playing over and over again. But the dream always seemed to pause right when Kensei burst in to save him… But today there was a beeping noise in the dream. It was his alarm clock. Shuuhei jolted up in his king sized bed in his appartment.

Shuuhei bolted up and grabbed his alarm clock.

"Shit! It's 7:30 am! I'm going to be late! And I've still got to get to the airport!

The raven haired boy threw off the covers and hopped out of bed.

"Fuck! I don't have time to fully get ready!" Shuuehi grumbled.

Shuuhei franticaly ran around the apartment trying to get ready to leave. The coal headed boy threw on his black v-neck and a pair of camo-shorts and sprayed some colone on himself.

"Well this will have to do I suppose"

Shuuhei quick gave himself a once over in the mirror and nodded.

"I wonder if today will be the day I meet my hero?" said Shuuhei to himself in the mirro.

Shuuhei dragged his suitecase to the door and grabed his keys. The raven haired opened the door and took one step forward. Shuuhei turned around and looked in his apartment and took in a deep breath. This would be the last time he would see his apartment for a while.

Shuuhei closed the door behind him and flung his suitecase into the back of his jeep. The coal haired boy jumped into the front seat of the jeep and reeved the engine.

"Woooohoooo" said Shuuhei as he sped out of his drive way and onto the road to get to the airport

Shuuhei was always a boy looking for a journey he just needed a little spark. Kensei was the spark that lit his fire.

Shuuhei pulled into the air port at 8:01 and had barely enough time to park the Jeep and unload. He wheeled his suite case into the check in station. At that Shuuehi peered around for his escort who was supposed to meet him. And then Shuuhei spoted her. Standing in the middle of the walkway was a slender green haired girl with a short bob haircut, camo pants and a orange tank-top. The green haired girl held a sign that read _"My Hisagi-chan". _Before Shuuhei had time to collect himself, the girl was rushing twords him.

The girl ran up an hugged him in a tight in a unbearable tight hug.

" ! (O3O - Mashiro face) ! It's so good to see you!" Said the girl

"Uhhh…. Ahhh… Who are you and why on earth are you hugging me?" Said a very confused Shuuhei

" Oh you silly boy I'm Mashiro Kuna! Lieutenant Of the 9th division. I'm second in command to the head honcho himself, Kensei Muguruma!"said Mashiro

The green haired girl smiled into his eyes with her big round pupils.

"Y-You're a Lieutenant? But how?" said a puzzled Shuuhei

"Hmph. You're stuuuuuupppppiiiiiid if you don't know about my position. Obviously you did'nt do your research " Said Mashiro

The girl let go of Shuuhei and tugged on his hand as she led him into the the boarding area before he could respond

"Have a seat dearie" Said Mashiro

Shuuhei picked out a seat near the window so he could peer out the wide windows of the airport but faith had other plans instore for him. The lime haired girl sat herself right down next to him.

"So what brings you to the 9th division? Hm?" Said Mashrio

"Reasons… Reasons I care not to discuss" Said a faintly red Shuuhei

"Well it is obviously not our captain. He is stupppppiiiiidddd. I should be the captain! He never does his work and on top of it all he has a temper like you'd never imagine and and he always bosses you around and drills you till your bones hurt. Not to mention he can't keep a friend for the life of him. He pushes everyone away with his arrogance and his ego. In a way it is kind of sad" said a exuberant Mashiro.

"Yeah, I've been getting that a lot. He sounds like a rough guy" Said the raven haired boy who was deep in thought about what Mashiro had said.

"Rough? Rough does'nt even begin to describe Kenny" Said Mashrio

Shuuhei took in a deep breath and exhailed a heavy sigh.

Shuuhei sat there next to Lieutenant Mashiro in silence as he watched the planes go bye.

At 10am the intercom blared "Now boarding flight 69"

"Oh goodie!"Exclaimed Mashiro

Mashiro stood up and grabed Shuuhei's hand and draged him onto the plane.

The lime haired girl found there seats and flung Shuuhei into the seat.

"Row 69 seat 9 Shuuhei" Said Lieutenant Mashiro

She smiled at him in her seat

"What's with that number? It keeps popping up everywhere" Said Shuuhei as he peered at Mashiro

Mashiro gave a wide childish grin at Shuuhei

"Well that must be your lucky number silly!" squiled Mashiro

"You don't say?"said Shuuhei

Mashiro stuck her tounge out an gave a abrupt nod.

The plane attendent went around and collected the passengers tickets. The intercom came on in the plane an said "We will now begin take off". The plane sounded its engine and rolled through the runway.

"Here we go!" Squiled Mashiro

Shuuhei gripped the seat rest for support as Mashiro squiled with childish delight as they took off into the crisp moring air.

"Wee! Wasen't that fun Shuuhei"

"More or less" Shuuhei said as he smirked at her

Slowly Mashiro fell asleep and he was left to stare out the window at the clouds, as the passed by. Soon he would be home. Soon he would be where he needed to be. Soon he would meet his savior.

Shuuhei paced the thoughts back and forth.

Who is Kensei? What's his deal? What's with the number 69?

Soon after Shuuhei fell asleep on Mashiro's shoulder and dozed into oblivion.


End file.
